


Fast Cars

by wheel_pen



Series: Lucy [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex likes to drive fast. All the more entertaining if he gets into trouble for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Cars

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lucy, my original character, is Clark’s cousin on the Kent side. Although human she may have some strange psychic powers and definitely has some issues in her past. She’s having a tough time with her mom and goes to live with Jonathan and Martha for a while. She and Lex form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. In my world, Lex eventually becomes President. And his staff is from The West Wing. 
> 
> 3\. I started writing this series during the third season of Smallville, so it diverges from canon then or earlier.
> 
> 4\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 5\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

“You know, you’re the only person who walks around here barefoot, so it’s no good trying to sneak up on me.”

Lucy paused halfway across the lounge, then continued to the pool table. “I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you,” she protested, taking up a position at the opposite end from Lex. “That’d be really dumb anyway, you’d probably whip around and bust my head with a pool cue.”

Lex glanced up at her from his shot. “I don’t think I would do that.”

“Reflexes, man,” Lucy assured him. “Can’t always control them.”

The teenager leaned casually on her palms on the edge of the pool table, looking around the expansive room as if checking for something. Lex decided he would hardly be able to call himself a straight male if he didn’t notice that her shirt, although long-sleeved as usual, was decidedly low-cut. At least when she stood like _that_.

“Is Victoria around?”

The question was asked innocently but Lex still felt a surge of irritation. He moved around to the side of the table, readying for another shot, and Lucy scooted over to stay across from him. “No.”

Lucy considered his tone, then continued, “Will she be coming back?”

“Unlikely.” Lex took his shot; one of the balls ricocheted twice, then dropped into a side pocket.

“Did you like her?” Again they both circled the table.

Lex thought about that for a moment. Victoria had been… entertaining, in a sense—in more than one sense—and she was a very attractive woman, but… “No, not really,” he decided with a sigh, lining up his cue again.

“I didn’t either,” Lucy admitted.

Lex smirked. “Really,” he commented dryly. “You and the rest of my teenage harem.”

“Yeah, I heard about Amy and Jeff and all that,” she replied. “Pretty weird.” She rocked back and forth on her palms, picking her feet up off the floor repeatedly. Lex was about to tell her to stop that, then he decided he liked the view and took a little longer than was necessary sighting his shot. “I wouldn’t steal anything from you, though.”

“Good to know.” Another ball rolled into a pocket, and they both took up new positions. Lex began to wonder if she knew _exactly_ how she was standing.

They were quiet for a few minutes as Lex sunk several more balls. “What are your hobbies?” Lucy asked suddenly.

Lex gave her an odd look. “You ask me this while watching me play pool.”

“You don’t play pool as a hobby,” she assured him. “You play pool the same way you play Minesweeper. It’s just a time-killer.”

“There are a lot of people in the world who are very serious about pool,” he countered.

“Yeah, but you’re not one of them.”

Lex had to admit she was right about that. “My hobbies,” he decided with some annoyance, “are partying, driving fast cars, and thwarting people.”

“You’re in a dark mood today.” The statement was given matter-of-factly. He gave her a look Lucy correctly interpreted as, “No duh.” She stretched up, vaguely trying to reach a rung of the spiral staircase above her head, and Lex decided the sleeves were really the only parts of the shirt that fulfilled their functional requirements. “If you had a hobby, you could do it and then you would feel better.”

“Thanks, doc, how much do I owe you?”

“You can thwart me if you want.”

Lex missed the shot and the cue ball spun off in the wrong direction. “I don’t think it would be much of a challenge,” he told her, trying to make his tone chilly. “Quit climbing on things,” he added sourly, as she was now attempting to swing herself from one of the overhead stair rails.

Lucy dropped back to the hardwood floor and gave Lex a look that suggested he was becoming unpleasantly crabby to be around. Although he supposed that _had_ been his intended effect, it just made him more irritable. “Do you dance?” she persisted, looking around for something else to play with. “When you go out partying?”

“I try to avoid it,” Lex admitted.

“Well, then what does your partying consist of?” She picked up the pool triangle that was hanging beneath the table.

Lex thought back, thought a little more, then decided to go with the PG-13 version. “Listening to the music, having a few drinks, talking to people.”

“You enjoy that?” She was trying to see how far she could get both arms into the black plastic triangle. Lex tried not to look, because he was afraid it might make him laugh. And he wasn’t sure he was ready to _not_ be in a bad mood yet.

“It’s… diverting.” Especially when he found the right person to “talk” to.

“Well, I imagine drinking and hooking up _would_ be diverting.” He glanced up at her sharply, ready to snap something back about minding her own business, but he ended up laying the pool cue aside and hurrying over to her.

“Lucy, would you—“ He was trying not to laugh. “—would you stop playing with this, please?” For some reason the teenager had thought it might be a good idea to try and get the triangle over both arms _and_ her head, and it was just getting awkward. “I mean, imagine how embarrassed you would be if I had to call someone to extricate you from this.” Lex managed to worm the plastic triangle off over her head.

“Who would you call?” she asked in confusion.

“Someone,” he assured her, crossing his arms and leaning back on the pool table. “I have people on the payroll to deal with just this sort of circumstance.” It wasn’t that her jean shorts were really immodest, he decided. They were actually a little bit big for her. And consequently they settled a little bit lower on her hips.

“You know, sex is a totally viable hobby.”

“Excuse me?” Lex kind of wished he’d stayed on the other side of the pool table now.

“I’m just saying it works as a hobby,” Lucy continued, tugging a little on the triangle he still held. He gripped it tighter. “Also as a sport.”

“It’s not a hobby of mine,” Lex insisted. If he let her have her toy back, he could move away and change the line of conversation. She read body language pretty well, she’d know exactly what he meant by doing that. But instead he let her play, trying to pull the triangle out of his grasp.

“Well, you don’t have a _problem_ with sex, do you?” She planted her bare feet on the floor and applied both hands to relieving him of the pool triangle.

“We’re not having this conversation,” Lex told her firmly. He let go of the triangle with one hand and grabbed her arm with the other to keep her from sprawling all over the floor. “Let’s go for a drive,” he continued, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

“A drive?” she repeated dubiously. “Into town?”

“No, we’ll stick to the unpopulated areas,” he decided. “Get your shoes.”

Lucy grabbed her tennis shoes from beside the front door. “Where are we going to go?” she asked a bit nervously.

“It’s not where we’re going,” Lex began, perusing his key collection, “it’s how we’re getting there.” He selected one of his favorites and turned to look back at her. “My other hobby? Driving fast cars? You told me a hobby was supposed to make you feel better.”

“And driving fast makes you feel better?” She was tugging her shoes on remarkably slowly.

“It’s cathartic,” Lex assured her. “Come on.” He took her hand again and led her out the front doors and across the courtyard to the garage. He raised the door to one of the several bays on the building, revealing a shiny black Porsche Carrera GT. He smiled a little just looking at it. “Yeah, this is definitely a hobby.”

“Isn’t driving fast kind of… dangerous?” Lucy asked as he unlocked the car from the key remote.

“Put your seatbelt on, don’t distract me, and we’ll be fine,” Lex insisted. “Get in.”

Lucy gave him an appraising look, then took a deep breath and opened the car door. “This is really weird looking,” she decided, settling into the leather seat. “It’s like a spaceship or something.”

Lex turned the ignition and let the motor hum for a moment. “No distractions,” he reminded her. She mimed drawing a zipper across her mouth and locking it shut. He grinned, shifted gears, and hit the accelerator, sending them peeling down the driveway and through the open gates to the estate. In seconds they were out on the country roads surrounding Smallville, with no one but the corn and the crows to see them.

Lucy could feel the car going faster and faster, and the scenery outside was becoming a blur of color. She snuck a glance at the speedometer, then decided she wasn’t going to do that anymore. Instead she looked at Lex. He was concentrating completely on the road and the car, but his posture was… relaxed. And the expression on his face was almost turning in to a real smile. Somehow that made Lucy feel more confident and she looked back at the trees and fields speeding towards them. It _was_ kind of exciting, she had to admit, this much power propelling her through the world, practically flying around corners and over small rises. It was an interesting psychological effect—she couldn’t actually _feel_ the wind rushing by her, since he had the top up, but her heart was pounding and the adrenaline was starting to flow. With anyone else, Lucy decided, she would be absolutely terrified. But Lex knew what he was doing. He was in control.

She didn’t even know how far they gotten when suddenly she noticed the flashing lights in the side mirror and her heart caught in her throat. Lex was going to be in _so_ much trouble… and then he was going to be furious. “Wh-what are you doing?” she asked tentatively as he eased his foot down on the brake.

“I’m pulling over,” he told her, as if it were obvious. “There’s a police car behind us.”

“Couldn’t you just—outrun them or something?” she asked desperately, curling her legs up on the seat.

“Lucy,” he chided her in that obnoxious tone he got sometimes. “That would be illegal.”

Lucy bit her lip in dismay. Her aunt and uncle were _not_ going to be pleased to get a phone call from some sheriff’s office saying she’d been picked up while speeding with Lex Luthor. The police car finally caught up with them and the uniformed man climbed out and ambled over to them.

“Is there a problem, Officer?” Lex asked through the open window, still using that slightly smarmy voice. Lucy did _not_ see this ending well.

“Yeah, son, there’s a problem,” the officer replied sarcastically. “You know how fast you were going?”

“Well,” Lex told him, “the speedometer said 178. And they usually make these things pretty accurate.”

The officer pursed his lips in irritation. Flashy car, attitude… he ducked his head a little lower, to see inside the car better. Yep, completely bald. Could only be one person. “You must be Lionel Luthor’s kid.” Lex’s whole posture changed, although Lucy figured she was the only one to notice. “Thought you stuck pretty close to Smallville.”

“You know, I’m not even really sure where we are right now,” Lex commented casually. “We’ve been going kind of fast for kind of a while now.” Lucy noticed he was emphasizing the “we.”

“We’ll you’re over in Bingham County now, son,” the officer replied patronizingly. They were a good fifty miles from Smallville. “Let’s see your license and registration. Yours too, missy,” he added, nodding at the youthful passenger.

“She doesn’t have one,” Lex assured him with a smirk, pulling out his wallet.

“I suppose she’s not a relative,” the officer suggested dryly. This could be a very entertaining bust.

“Nope,” Lex admitted breezily. “But she is sixteen, which _is_ the legal age of consent in Kansas. That’s one of the things I’ve always liked about this state,” he continued, “you don’t have to bother transporting minors to another state to have sex with them.” Lucy’s eyes went wide. _What_ did he think he was doing? “Here you go, Officer,” Lex added, handing him something from his wallet. “Does this clear things up?” He glanced at the name badge. “Officer… White?”

Well, thought Officer White, there was the law, and the paperwork and the press, and the possible retribution the Luthors were rather famous for meting out on people who had displeased them. And on the other hand were the two discreetly folded bills being flashed, denominations he’d have to work a bit to break around here. All in all…

“I think it does,” Officer White decided, taking the bills. “I suggest you leave Bingham County though, Mr. Luthor.”

“We’ll do that. Thank you, Officer.” The policeman stepped away and Lex pulled back on to the road. Within a few seconds the engine was purring again and the accelerator was practically on the floor.

Lucy was watching his face. “You enjoyed that,” she deduced, smirking in spite of herself.

Lex gave her a quick glance and grinned. “Don’t distract me,” he reminded her.


End file.
